1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gate and ramp assemblies for drop center trailers incorporating decks in the forward trailer compartment and movable decks in the drop center portion of the trailer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the design and manufacture of trailers for the transportation industry, it is desirable and beneficial to produce trailers which can easily be adapted for transportation of a variety of cargo. For instance, livestock trailers can be provided with a plurality of decks which are adjustable in height for transporting smaller creatures on numerous levels while larger livestock can be disposed in fewer levels by merely adjusting the decks. At the same time, drop center trailers have become popular for providing the greatest available cargo space, thereby reducing the cost per item being transported. When using drop center trailers combined with decks disposed about the interior of the individual trailer, a problem of accessability arises. Accordingly, the need has arisen for some means of moving cargo, such as livestock, from one level within the trailer to other adjacent levels.
Access to the various levels of a multi-deck vehicle body is usually accomplished by use of a plurality of ramps. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,013, issued Feb. 6, 1934, to Campbell, shows a plural deck vehicle body which can be readily subdivided into two or more compartments separated by vertical partitions or subdivided into two or more compartments separated from one another by horizontal partitions. The side of the vehicle can be open for facilitating the loading of various compartments. A ramp or gangway is provided with hook members for detachably attaching it to the various decks. The ramp can slide endwise upon a shelf for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,879, issued Aug. 23, 1927, to Buffington, shows a combined end gate and ramp for loading or unloading truck beds. A ramp is provided with a pair of hingedly mounted side walls which may fold against one side of the ramp at which time the device can be used as a tailgate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,564, issued July 26, 1977, to Schrock, shows a collapsible livestock ramp which is pivotally attached to a pair of side walls. The side walls can be folded into an overlying position enabling the ramp to be lifted over a vehicle enclosure in a door-like manner.